


【锤基】我哥以为我是个o怎么办？（43章自行车部分）

by choufengjun



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choufengjun/pseuds/choufengjun





	【锤基】我哥以为我是个o怎么办？（43章自行车部分）

Thor吻向Loki的肚子，他有些发愣，若是这个肚子里有着一个生命，就更好了。  
但是，他和Loki，会有的。  
“Loki，我爱你。”Thor又一次附向Loki的耳边，一遍一遍说着爱语，他记得Loki说，这都是他欠他的，是，所以他会说上千遍万遍，绝不会腻。  
“你...”Loki墨绿色的瞳孔湿漉漉的，看向Thor握住他昂扬的手，刺激的想要叫出声，穴口处正分泌出爱液沾湿了身下的床单。  
真的很坏，这个雷神真的很坏！  
Loki的手也移向Thor的昂扬，那被他轻轻撩拨就温热到捂暖他掌心的昂扬，让他身体的某个部分极度渴望着。

Loki的欲望让他泛红了双眼，Thor低垂着头近在眼前的修长脖颈，让他有了一些奇怪的想法。  
他不讨厌自己是Beta，却很想像omega一样闻到Thor的味道，那该是一种多么令人着迷信息素呢？  
Loki这么想着，便抬起身体对着Thor的脖颈咬去。  
牙齿蹭破那有些脆弱的皮肤，他想要感受气体，可Thor只是alpha，并没有腺体。  
这像小猫一样咬他做什么？  
Thor觉得好笑，一把揽过面前Loki的腰肢，让他坐在他的身上。

那早已湿淋淋的穴口沾湿了他的昂扬，昂扬暴怒着想要涌入柔软的秘密之地。  
“Loki，我爱你。”那一成不变的话语却让Thor低沉嘶哑的声音说出百般味道，让Loki再也逃不离名为“Thor”的枷锁。  
其实，很早就无法离开了。  
Loki在Thor全力涌入的时候，仰头呻吟，唇边还带着Thor颈间的血珠，可谁也不在意这微小的疼痛，甚至可以说，只是情趣。  
Thor扶着Loki的腰肢在他的穴口里九浅一深的冲撞，用力的研磨那让Loki呻吟高潮不断的一点，他抚摸着Loki的背脊，顺着那纹路一路滑向他们交合的穴口，迎来身上爱人的颤抖。  
“我爱你啊，让我说千百遍都可以，你不用跟我说，因为我都知道。”Thor在Loki的耳边不断私语，Loki的脸像是滴血一般通红，在那宝石的蓝色皮肤映衬下，美极了。

“我，也爱你。”那是极小的声音，可Thor却像在哪听过，他的身下忍不住的全力撞击，眼眶却湿润了。  
在Loki的穴口紧紧绞住他的一瞬间，Thor无法忍耐的将要爆发。  
他捧过Loki的脸颊，湖蓝色的眼眸紧紧盯着面前因过度欢爱而失神的Loki。  
“为我生个孩子，好吗？”  
“可...我...不能生。”Loki的眼眸湿润着，像是很痛苦。  
Thor只有一瞬间的不相信，可他很快接受了这件事。  
他的Loki，经历过如此多的苦痛，是个omega却无法生育，可对他来说，都不重要，没有孩子不重要，只要有Loki就好。  
Thor停下一切动作，将Loki紧紧拥抱在怀里。  
失神的Loki感觉身下糟心的痒。  
喂，我是说我是beta，怎么生啊？你怎么不理解？！  
这个榆木脑袋啊！  
我说，你倒是快点！  
Loki在Thor的怀里开始急躁的扭动，借着他们彼此的空隙，继续让Thor的昂扬冲击在自己的穴口。

啊...太紧了！  
Thor在这安慰Loki的时候陷入了迷乱的情欲巅峰，他再顾不得许多。  
他将所有的一切都献给了他的Loki。  
而Loki也在大量浊液的冲击下达到了高潮。


End file.
